


Fake Dating Friday

by babblegum



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblegum/pseuds/babblegum
Summary: See notes at the beginning for the prompt.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Fake Dating Friday

**Author's Note:**

> you look so good and so many people are trying to pick you up and I can only sit in the corner and seethe, and now people are giving me concerned looks + everyone thinks we hate each other and we keep that front up in public, so we have hilarious pretend fights and squabbles and pranks // source: Tumblr

The group had a company night out, mainly Loki’s coworkers from his company. The Avengers was only dragged along since Beatrix didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb, gladly they went along anyway. Who wouldn’t want a little fun night out with a beer in hand and a pool stick on the other? Steve and Bucky were messing around with the pool table while Tony just wrecked Sam on the dart match they had to which made Black Falcon groan and made Tony smirk, earning the attention of the women around.

Natasha and Bruce sat together at a table, conversing about their lost years apart from the other. Giving updates of their lives while sneaking moments of flattery. Some of the team were missing in action or rather, spending their night elsewhere. Vision and Wanda had the headquarters to themselves and so they spent the night having a movie marathon along with cuddles in between films. Her very own mentor, Stephen were entertaining guests from another realm, or rather busy exploring elsewhere to which his apprentice respected. Taking her day off into account, Beatrix used this opportunity to gather everyone else and so there they were. She sat on a barstool at the counter while the blond Asgardian sat next to her, his elbow resting on the table and the other holding unto a glass as he downed the contents of it. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw how Beatrix was staring off in a daze. Thor placed down his glass and smacked her on the shoulder, earning a yelp from the female blonde.

“Ouch, Thor!” She exclaimed while rubbing her shoulder, looking over to him with furrowed brows after having glanced around, making sure no one bothered to glance at her dramatic moment. The Asgardian had strength in him, that, she had admitted.

“Sorry,” He said before putting down his glass and inching closer to her, “You were staring.”

She shook her head and gestured over at his glass, to which he turned to and saw that it had been refilled. He smiled over that and picked it up once more. “No I wasn’t,” she replied while turning over to him once more with a tongue poking out.

“If you really hate my brother that much, why are you staring at him?” He says while pointing over to the said brother with his now empty glass of beer.

“What? No, I am hating how people are surrounding him like- he’s a god, no wait, scratch that, he is but he isn’t like- worthy of their attention.” she quickly reaches over for his hand and pulls it down and makes him face away from Loki as well. “What do people see in him, anyway?”

She added while looking over to where her secret lover sat. Loki had invited Beatrix along but forgot to do one itty bitty thing; to entertain her. Confused with their act and the sole fact that she couldn’t march over to where Loki sat and claimed him for herself. He sat along with the rest of his coworkers back leaning on the couch with arms stretched across, chatting along with huge smiles on their faces. But she could not help twitch at the sight of his female coworkers inching themselves too close for comfort. Now she was confused if inviting the Avengers was a good thing, she felt even more awkward rather. His _act_ was too over the board.

The now-famous company owner had his two topmost buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, revealing bits of his well-structured chest. He was part god, how could he not? Plus not to mention his brother was a very well-toned masculine man, of course, he dared not back down from that challenge. Beatrix thought while sneaking a glance over at Thor who chuckled at her facial expression.

“What?”

“You pathetic puny human, with this hiding your feelings and all that. Psh.” Thor remarks, waving around a half-filled beer glass.

“Oh, coming from the Asgardian god that was dumped by his _human_ girlfriend.” She slurs, a smirk present on her lips.

He began to open his mouth but turned away with an annoyed expression on his face. Score one for Beatrix. She giggles at her triumphant remark. Which earned a look from Loki, his eyes darted to his brother and lover conversing, alone.

“Uh, excuse me.” He mutters while standing up, the women around him pouted as he strode over to where Thor and Beatrix were. Putting up his act, he placed a shoulder over at Thor and smiled at them both. “Good evening you two, having fun?”

“Oh, yeah. Having a lot of fun, like, you over and your company. ” Beatrix smiled back after having motioned to the women by his booth.

“Oh in Odin’s name...” Thor trails off while sinking in his seat, sensing the storm that was to come.

“Ah. Yes, well, they were really entertaining.” Loki presses further, enjoying the twitches that Beatrix had reacted to his response. “Like, how they liked my-“

“Oh really now.” Beatrix cut him off while placing a hand over at Thor’s hand as well, “Well, I and your brother are having fun as well. Right, Thor?” she nervously glanced at the other blonde who was resting his forehead on the table, saying prayers to Odin or to anyone to help him get away from this certain situation that he was in.

“Uhm, I think he has stopped paying attention, well, I’m off they’re probably concerned where I’ve gone to.” He rubbed his chin while looking over to Beatrix who was still sending him glares, he only chuckled.

And with that, he spun in his heels and walked back towards the women. He was purposely doing that, teasing her, playing the part of her nemesis way too much.

She groaned and faced away, damn Loki and his charms.

“If you like him so much, why are you allowing that to happen?” Thor mumbles without sitting up.

“I don’t like him,” Beatrix replies while crossing her arms across her chest, pouting.

“You don’t like him.. You only love him.”

“I don’t. Neither of those.” She exclaims, now following in pursuit of Thor and rested her hand on the counter table.

“Quit the act already. It’s clear how you guys like each other.” Now was Thor’s turn to sit straight up and placed a comforting hand on Beatrix’s shoulder. “Didn’t you notice that he took the time to ‘break act’ and walk over here. He was concerned about what we were talking about.”

“If he really was concerned, he would have stayed, breaking the act completely.”

“AHA!” Thor exclaimed and jumped from his seat, pumping a fist up in the air.

Beatrix jolted up and turned directly to Thor, “What?”

“You admitted it.”

“Admitted what?”

“That you two have something going on!” Thor smiled widely.

“No, we don’t.” she faked a laugh and slapped Thor’s shoulder.

“Yes, you do.” He triumphantly smiled, “Why are you guys hiding it? I would love you to be my sister-in-law.” The blonde male adds with a soft smile.

A smile made its way to Beatrix’s lips as well, being reassured by Thor’s acceptance of her in their family, “Step sister-in-law, I guess. If that ever happens.” She sighs heavily, looking away and resting her cheek on her palm that was propped on the table now. “First off, if Stephen would find out, who knows how he’ll react. Second, the Avengers? Loki was your guys’ nemesis before; I don’t know if they’ll accept him. Heck, they probably only accepted going here so they could also keep a close eye on him. And third, I don’t really know what we are.” She shrugged at that last bit. 

True they shared tender moments, tight hugs, and kisses alone but Loki never clarified what they were really at. Yes, secret lovers were what they settled at but she was even unsure if he dated someone else publicly, as evident by the flirting that went around that moment.

She sighed heavily at that as a tear streamed down her cheek. Thor reached out and gently wiped it away with his index finger, “Hey.” He calls out, “I’m sure everyone will accept you guys. The Avengers love you, Trix. You’re our family. And, the sorcerer supreme adores you way too much. I’m sure he will- come to accept Loki in time. Look, Loki is changing. He’s not the brother I used to know him by.”

The two continued to converse, exchanging bickers back and forth until it gradually just involved too deep conversations about Thor’s history, he was glad to share further information about his own brother as well to which Beatrix appreciated.

Unbeknownst to the two, the ebony-haired man stared at them from afar. His gaze never leaving the female blonde’s back. He reminisced of how his fingers dug through her locks and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

The girls around him sighed and rolled their eyes at his love-struck expression, “Sir, we know.”

“Hm, what?” he asks, turning away from Beatrix and looked over at whoever had just spoken.

“You keep talking about Ms. Cormac even at the office, and your actions right now, are quite evident.”

“We know you told us to play the parts as though we’re flirting but, you could literally have just left and stayed by her side.” Spoke another coworker of his.

He released a laugh before shaking his head, “I-I can’t. She’s-“ he released a dreamy sigh, “Perfect, too amazing, I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Is this how you fight for her? We’re not impressed.”

“Shut it or it's your job at the cost.”

The one who had just spoken of that comment placed her hands up in a surrendering manner. The other ladies rolled their eyes as one got dangerously close which caused Loki to flinch, “She’s clearly jealous and quite possibly had just made you jealous. Go already.”

Loki furrowed his brows and stared at the view before him. Thor placing a comforting hand over Beatrix’s shoulder and them smiling at each other. So that’s what Beatrix felt. In that instance, Loki stood up and marched over to where the two were.

Thor was the first to notice through his peripheral vision, signaling over to Beatrix with his eyebrows. He cleared his throat and stood up, glancing over at Loki who stopped right before them. “Go get her brother,” Thor uttered which made Loki confused but all the well confident.

The Asgardian walked over to where the ladies were, who smiled to themselves and flirted with him, that they could get used to.

“May I?” Loki asked while pointing over to the seat Thor had just sat on, Beatrix nodded while mustering up a smile. And so he sat next to her, facing the counter and their backs against the prying eyes of their comrades.

“Loki, I just wanna say something.”

“Beatrix, I- yes me too.” He paused and cleared his throat, gently reaching for her hand and cupping it with his own. Beatrix glanced over at what he has done and took a nervous glance around.

“Beatrix, I want you to focus on me. Don’t mind them. This is about us.” Beatrix nodded to that and turned back towards Loki, their intense eyes meeting. “I believe I’ve never told you, that I really love you. We’ve been seeing each other for months now but, I know its difficult with the position you are in but-“

“Oh shut it.” She cuts him off and reaches over for his nape, pulling him closer to her as their tender lips collided with one another. Loki was taken aback by her sudden action but later on melted into it.

The entire bar or rather the Avengers sighed at the scene between the two, with Bucky striking Steve with his elbow. As well as opening his palm wide for the first avenger, “Pay up.” He says with a smirk.

Steve groaned at this and fished a good 10 dollar bill from his pocket and handing it over to Bucky. Nat rolled her eyes at the two, “You guys made bets who Beatrix was dating?”

“Yeah. And Bucky here won.” Steve shook his head at him lose but nonetheless smiled at the two.

Bucky chuckled deeply, “Beatrix has a taste for the dark side.”

Beatrix turned to her fellow comrades with a blush across her cheeks, Loki couldn’t dare meet their eyes. “You guys knew?”

“All this time.” They answered in unison.

Thor walked up to the two lovebirds and laughed, “Finally. I expect my niece and nephews soon, alright?” the ladies around him laughed at his comment.

“Shut up brother,” Loki said while avoiding eye contact, trying to hide his blush. Them publicizing their relationship was all too new to him. But gladly, he wasn’t alone in dealing with that. He turned to meet Beatrix’s eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, to which the blonde giggled to their bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> “So, Rogers. Who did you vote for that Bella would end up with?”
> 
> “Strange, of course.”


End file.
